Mine
by mochee duck
Summary: Sebuah kisah berlatar belakang atas tahayul negara Eropa. "Darahnya tak seenak yang kukira"/"Mulai sekarang kau milikku, Uzumaki Naruto" / SasuNaru/ Mind to RnR?/ DLDR/ Warn!Inside.


Matahari sudah lama terbenam, menyisakan jalanan yang sepi. Orang - orang yang tersisa sedari tadi berjalan cepat, berlomba - lomba untuk sampai ke rumah nya masing - masing. Semakin lama jalanan semakin sepi sehingga akhirnya benar - benar kosong. Menyisakan sesosok pria dengan jubah hitam yang menjuntai menutupi seluruh tubuh nya dan seorang wanita cantik bermantel tebal dengan leher dibalut syal putih.

"Baiklah, di sini sudah cukup sepi kan? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Sang wanita bersuara memecah keheningan.

"Bisa kau lepas syal itu?"

Di bawah sinar rembulan sebuah seringai lebar terukir.

 _" - Peristiwa mengejutkan terjadi. Mayat seorang perempuan dengan kulit pucat ditemukan di pinggir jalan. Ia mati kehabisan darah dengan bekas gigitan di leher nya. - "_

 _._

 _._

" Mine "

Chara 100% punya Kishimoto - sensei.

Story 100% punya Mochee.

[Supranatural : Romance]

Rated T

Warn: Vampire! Chara, OOC?, typo (s), miss - scene, yaoi a.k.a Boys Love, e t c.

I don't take any profit by this ff

Don't like don't read

.

.

Enjoy!

Itachi tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan adik kecil nya. "Padahal kau baru minum 3 hari yang lalu, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke, lawan bicara Itachi masih saja sibuk dengan novel nya.

"Padahal itu pacar baru mu kan?"

"Hn."

"Sakura - chan gadis yang baik, Sasuke."

"Tapi darah nya tak seenak yang ku kira."

"Kalau terus - terusan begini kau bisa ditegur dewan vampir." Itachi merebut paksa novel di tangan Sasuke. Menimbulkan kerucut kesal di bibir Sasuke. "Aniki..." Rengek Sasuke.

"Umur mu sekarang sudah 1800 tahun, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa terus berhadapan dengan dewan dan menyatakan permintaan maaf untuk mu." Itachi menghela nafas lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Aturan nya kan sudah jelas. Kita seharusnya minum seminggu sekali. Kau ha -" "Anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahunku." Sasuke memotong omongan Itachi, membuat Itachi (lagi - lagi) menghela nafas nya.

"Baiklah, otoutou ku sayang, kalau begitu aniki mu ini mau ikut memberikanmu hadiah ulang tahun ~" Itachi meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke, kemudian menarik nya ke parkiran mobil.

"Mau ke mana?" Sasuke bertanya sarkastik, was- was jangan sampai Itachi membawa nya ke salon untuk facial -seperti hadiah pada ulang tahunnya 100 tahun lalu- atau memilih kasur baru (baca: peti mati) -sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya 200 tahun lalu-.

"Kita akan ke kebun tomat ~" Mendengar kata 'tomat' Sasuke langsung mengenakan setelan jas hitam nya dan mengikuti Itachi masuk ke dalam mobil. Tanpa menyadari senyum jahil yang terpampang samar di wajah keriputan Itachi.

 _Poor you, Sasuke- kun..._

 _ **Ting Tong...!**_

Itachi mengembangkan senyum manis yang dibuat - buat ke arah Sasuke. Namun, hanya dibalas dengan adegan 'buang muka' dari Sasuke.

"Kau bilang kita akan ke kebun tomat." Cibir Sasuke kesal.

"Oh itu, ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho" Itachi hanya tertawa sambil menepuk puncak kepala Sasuke berulang - ulang. "Ini lebih baik dari tomat, percayalah."

Tiba - tiba pintu rumah itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda tan berambut pirang dan berwajah manis yang langsung menyambut ramah kedatangan mereka. "A ~ah! Itachi - san!"

Tiba - tiba Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap pemuda itu selekat mungkin. "Aroma mu lezat."

Itachi tercengang akan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Terlalu frontal. Terlalu berbahaya. Terlalu bodoh.

"Oh, aku sedang memasak ayam goreng, aroma nya memang sangat lezat. Mau masuk dulu?" Naruto memasang cengiran lima jari di wajah nya yang entah kenapa membuat Sasuke semakin tidak sabar untuk mencicipi nya.

"Naruto, untuk apa bawang - bawang ini?" Itachi akhirnya bertanya setelah beberapa lama memperhatikan banyak bawang putih yang digantung pada langit - langit dan ditempelkan pada dinding rumah.

"Kabar nya belakangan ini banyak vampir yang berkeliaran di kota ini. Kata orang bawang putih bisa menangkal vampir, jadi aku mengubah semua ornamen rumah ini dan melapisinya dengan bawang putih. Selain itu, aku juga mandi menggunakan air suci."

"Pfft- uhuk uhuk." Mendengar penuturan polos Naruto, Sasuke langsung tersedak ludah nya sendiri. "Vampir tidak terpengaruh pada bawang putih. Baka."

"Maaf?" Naruto sedikit tersinggung akan ucapan singkat tapi menyakitkan dari Sasuke.

"Permintaan maaf diterima." Balas Sasuke acuh, kembali ke 'Uchiha - mode' nya.

Naruto yang mendengar nya mulai sebal. "TEME!"

"Dobe."

"Itachi - san! Kenapa adik mu ini sangat menyebalkan?!" Naruto merengek sambil menununjuk - nunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

Itachi hanya terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah Sasuke, Naruto adalah anak berdarah campuran. Bagaimana? Khu khu, nikmati hadiah mu. Oh iya, jangan bunuh harta karun mu ini." Saat itu juga Itachi melengos pergi menggunakan salah satu kemampuan vampir, berpindah tempat. Seperti hiraishin no jutsu, tapi versi vampir. #oke ini apa.

"Darah campuran ya? Boleh juga." Seketika senyum mengembang di wajah Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau mulai terlihat menyeramkan, teme. Ke mana Itachi - san? Apa itu darah campuran? Apa maksud nya jangan bunuh harta karunmu?"

"Hei, Dobe, boleh aku mencicipi mu?"

"Mencicipi? Apa maksud mu teme?!"

"Mulai sekarang kau milikku, Uzumaki Naruto."

 **TAMAT**

 _(( Omake ))_

 _"Akhirnya ketemu! Darah campuran adalah sebutan untuk anak yang dihasilkan dari hubungan antara manusia dan vampir. Secara umum, hanya ada satu banding sejuta kemungkinan bahwa hubungan manusia - vampir dapat memperoleh keturunan. Hm... Menarik." Naruto membaca tiap paragraf dari buku -yang ia temukan di rak buku pribadi milik Sasuke- itu._

 _"Selain itu para pemilik darah campuran memiliki darah yang sangat lezat." Mendadak Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. "TEME! Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung!"_

 _"Aku haus, dobe..." Rengek Sasuke manja sambil terus memeluk Naruto._

 _"Padahal kemarin kau sudah minum..." Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya, membiarkan beberapa tetes darah segar mengalir. Sasuke langsung menjilat cairan merah lezat itu._

 _"Darahmu membuatku ketagihan ~" bibir Sasuke beralih dari ibu jari ke bibir Naruto. Mencium dan melumat nya perlahan, membiarkan Naruto ikut ambil bagian dalam ciuman itu._

 _"Dasar vampir rakus."_

 **Holla ~ Mochee dateng bawa ff aneh bin ajaib.**

 **Tadi nya sih ga berminat buat bikin omake, serius. Tapi takut nya kalian (para readers ku tercinta) bingung soal 'darah campuran' atau 'mulai sekarang kau milikku'.**

 **Jadi... foila! Omake pun lahir ~ (sfx: OOEEEEEEE)**

 **Mohon maaf yang sebesar - besar nya atas kesalahan pada tulisan, atau character yang agak OOC, atau romance yang kurang berasa, atau word yang kependekan.**

 **Mochee hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan sering banget salah. *usap air mata***

 **Kalo ada yang mau request ff atau apa pun, boleh PM Mochee. Lewat review juga boleh sih... Hehehe**

 **And finally... Mind to review?**

 **With so so so much love,**

 **Mochee Duck ~ qwack!**


End file.
